1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mchine for forming coils to be used in armatures and, more particularly to an automatic armature coil forming machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to form armature coils by machines which require three strokes of a die to accomplish three steps of the forming; some of such machines are hand operated and some are huge pieces of machinery weighing in the area of one hundred tons. Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,419 which relates to an armature wedger machine that inserts and wedges preformed coils into an armature.